


Wörterbuch: Mensch - Decepticon / Decepticon - Mensch

by mydarksidelovesthis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Culture, Decepticons - Freeform, Dictionary, Language, world-building
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Es ist ein Wörterbuch, das dir hilft, Decepticons besser zu verstehen. Es enthält Ausdrücke, die in deiner menschlichen Sprache geäußert werden, aber dennoch könnten Decepticons eine ungewöhnliche Art haben, Dinge auszudrücken. Enthält außerdem wie du als Mensch Ihren Standpunkt einem Decepticon verständlich machen können.Tl;dr läuft es darauf hinaus:- Menschen sind unterentwickelte Geschöpfe- Decepticons verbergen ihre Schwäche, und das solltest du auch tun- Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, streichle stattdessen einen Autobot





	1. Einleitung

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dictionary: Human - Decepticon / Decepticon - Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179276) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)



##### 

$e'eldra §adr"kh°r*

# Das Decepticon - Mensch - Wörterbuch

My Dark Side Loves This (Herausgeber)

Dieses Wörterbuch wurde von mir, $e'eldra §adr"kh°r* verfasst, alias "Mutter der Decepticons". Der Name mag nicht vertrauenserweckend wirken und ich gebe zu, dass meine Zeit auf Cybertron meine Einstellung gegenüber manchen Dingen verändert hat. Trotzdem möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich dieses Wörterbuch ausnahmsweise nach bestem Gewissen erstellt habe. Es ist nicht meine Absicht zu lügen, zumindest nicht auf diesen Seiten, doch Fehler können passieren. Ein Hinweis dieser Seiten könnte dir das Leben retten, doch ich kenne dich nicht, also kümmert es mich nicht. Glaub, was du willst.

Du bist ein Mensch, aus Sicht eines Decepticons eine unterentwickelte, minderwertige Kreatur. Die Verbrechen, die die Menschen an Lord Megatron und damit an den Decepticons verübt haben (Freiheitsberaubung, Körperverletzung, geistiger Diebstahl etc.) haben das Verhältnis zwischen unseren Spezies weiter angespannt. Denk immer daran, wenn du es wagst, einen Decepticon anzusprechen oder wenn er dir die Ehre erweist, das Wort an dich zu richten.

Die Decepticons sind eine stolze Kriegerrasse vom Planeten Cybertron. Der Millionen Jahre andauernde Bürgerkrieg ihrer Heimatwelt hat sie verrohen lassen und sie ihres Mitgefühls beraubt. Ihre Umgangsformen mögen uns hart und streng erscheinen, doch hinter dieser Fassade stehen empfindsame Wesen, die sich im Notfall auf ihre Stärke verlassen können.

Das was gemeinhin "Decepticon-Dialekt" genannt wird, ist ihre Art, sich in spezifischen Situationen auszudrücken. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit diesem Wörterbuch zum Verständnis zwischen unseren Völkern beitragen kann. Oder zumindest euch Menschen klarmachen kann, dass ihr nicht so wichtig und hoch entwickelt seid, wie ihr glaubt.


	2. Mensch - Decepticon

### Um Hilfe fragen

Um Hilfe zu bitten gilt als Schwäche. Entweder man hat Autorität und gibt dem anderen einen Befehl: "Bring mir den Splitter." Oder, da du ein Mensch bist und keine Autorität hast, gib einen eindeutigen Hinweis und zeige dabei, dass du dir Mühe gibst: "Wenn ich solche Kreissägen hätte wie du, würde ich diesen Stab einfach durchsägen, aber so muss ich ich ihn manuell entfernen."  
Hinterher bedankt man sich mit: "Das hätte ich alleine gekonnt."  
Alternativ, wenn du offensichtlich hilflos bist, kommuniziere dein Bedürfnis an einen Con, der Interesse an deinem Überleben hat: "Ich brauche was zu Essen, sonst sterbe ich."  
Oder lass ihn dir aus reiner Boshaftigkeit einen Gefallen tun: "Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob du mich dort rüberfliegst, aber ich will dir nichts schulden." Zeig zu seinem Amüsement etwas Verärgerung darüber, dass er dir geholfen hat. Es kann sein, dass er mit "du schuldest mir bereits alles" reagiert und dich daran erinnert, dass du im Tausch für dein Leben für ihn zu arbeiten hast.  
Wenn er dir von sich aus hilft, ist es eine Demütigung. Er sagt damit, dass er dir nicht zutraut, die Aufgabe alleine zu erledigen.

### Hilfe anbieten

Genauso wie das Fragen nach Hilfe gilt das Annehmen dieser als Schwäche, daher lass es bleiben, wenn du nicht vorhast, den Con zu beleidigen. Gib stattdessen einen dezenten Hinweis auf das, was du tun kannst und lass ihn dir dies befehlen: "Ich kann das reparieren." Erwarte kein Danke, denn das hieße, er hätte Hilfe angenommen und gilt ebenso als Schwäche. Ein Decepticon drückt Dankbarkeit aus, indem er dich leben lässt, dich für eine Weile ignoriert anstatt dich zu beleidigen - vielleicht fängt er sogar an, dich "Mensch" zu nennen anstelle von "Wurm" - oder Ähnlichem, bestenfalls mit einem leichten Kopfnicken bei herausragender Arbeit. Es wird erwartet, dass du dich als treuer Untertan nützlich machst und deine Befehle folgsam ausführst.

### Mit einem Decepticon schimpfen

Lass es bleiben. Deine kleinen menschlichen Sorgen sind bedeutungslos, also behellige einen Con nicht, wenn er deine Blumen zertreten hat. Er hat nicht mal einen Garten, wo er Blumen pflanzen könnte und seine Heimat ist unbewohnbar, also reib ihm deinen Luxus nicht in die Gesichtsplatte. Sei froh, dass er nicht dich zertreten hat. Wenn eine für die Decepticons wichtige Aufgabe an dem Schaden hängt, dann kommuniziere dein Bedürfnis wie unter "um Hilfe fragen" beschrieben und lass den Con eine Lösung finden: "Du hast meinen Wagen verschrottet, jetzt kann ich dieses Artefakt nicht zu Megatron bringen."

### Lügen

Obwohl "Decepticon" klingt, als wären Täuschungen und Lügen bei ihnen an der Tagesordnung, wird bei ihnen Wahrheit großgeschrieben. Erinnere dich daran, dass sie im Krieg leben und Maßnahmen ergreifen, die ihren Gegnern schaden - im Krieg ist alles erlaubt. Das heißt nicht, dass sie für einen Menschen angebracht sind.  
Wenn du lügst, dann lass es sein, um deine menschlichen Schwächen zu verbergen. Wenn du nach einer körperlichen Züchtigung Blut spuckst, aber sagst, dass es dir gut geht, ist das ein Zeichen von Stärke und verdient dir Respekt, zumindest ein bisschen. Erinnere dich daran, dass deine kleinen Menschenprobleme unbedeutend für die Ziele der Decepticons sind, die mit weitaus größeren Problemen zu kämpfen haben. Dir mag es wie eine Lüge erscheinen, aber eigentlich ist es die Wahrheit. Sei froh, dass du noch lebst. Wenn dir "Mir geht es gut" zu weit hergeholt erscheint, nutze alternativ "ich komme damit klar".  
Auf keinen Fall solltest du lügen, um den Decepticons wichtige Informationen vorzuenthalten. Sie sind Maschinenwesen mit Zugang zu riesigen Datenmengen und werden deine Lüge schnell erkennen. Jeglicher Verrat an der Sache der Decepticons wird mit dem Tode bestraft. Versuche, der Strafe zu entkommen, bspw. ein Überlaufen zu den Autobots, zögern die Strafe nur heraus.

### Beleidigen

Du sollst nicht wahllos herumlaufen und Cons beleidigen, sondern wenn sie etwas tun, was dir nicht gefällt, kannst du als Reaktion darauf deinen Unmut kund tun. "Du hast mein Haus zerstört, du blöde Büchsenbirne" - das ist nachvollziehbar. Trotzdem sollst du wissen, dass du dich auf dünnem Eis bewegst.  
Generell kannst du Beleidigungen aussprechen, die so absurd sind, dass sie als Beleidigung erkannt werden, die man deiner mangelnden Auffassungsgabe als unterentwickelte Lebensform nachsehen kann. Nenne die Decepticons dumm, verbuggt oder verglitcht, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass sie etwas nicht verstehen. Du bist derjenige, der den Sinn hinter ihren Aktionen nicht versteht. Nenne Starscream hässlich - er gibt sich viel Mühe mit seinem Äußeren, du siehst es nur nicht. Nenne Megatron schwach. Vielleicht ist er das - im Vergleich mit Unicron oder so - aber er arbeitet dran. Er ist es gewohnt, dass die Leute ihn unterschätzen. Auf keinen Fall solltest du es übertreiben und sie ohne Anlass "dreckige, hässliche Alien-Scheißviecher" nennen. Egal welchen Ruf du dir vorher hart erarbeitet hast, so eine Äußerung wird mit sofortiger Eliminierung bestraft. Hüte dich außerdem vor Negativäußerungen über Protoformen oder über Cybertron. Protoformen sind niedlich und unschuldig. Auch wenn du das nicht siehst, hast du nicht das Recht, wehrlose Babys zu beleidigen. Cybertron ist ein faszinierender Planet - ihn hässlich zu nennen erinnert sie daran, warum er so aussieht - den Krieg - und lässt sie ihre Manieren vergessen, die sie sich angewöhnt haben, damit sie noch menschliche Sklaven übrig haben, die Arbeiten für sie erledigen.

### Liebe & Daten

Keine Ahnung, was du von diesem Abschnitt erwartest, vermutlich hat dich die Überschrift neugierig gemacht? Pech. Cybertronier pflanzen sich ungeschlechtlich fort. Wenn du nach einem platonischen Partner suchst, bist du bei den Autobots erfolgreicher. Allerdings dürfte es in beiden Fraktionen schwer sein, jemanden zu finden, der sich auf eine unterentwickelte Kreatur wie dich mit ihrer kurzen Lebensspanne einlässt. Das lohnt sich für sie nicht.  
Was, du liest immer noch? Nun gut, da gibt es doch was. Falls du einen Decepticon findest, der dich nicht ständig beleidigt, der sich ohne Hintergedanken deinen Namen merkt und sich nach deinem Befinden erkundigt. Vielleicht hast du dir diese Behandlung durch herausragende Arbeit verdient, wenn nicht, dann wird es Zeit. Erledige deine Aufgaben besser, als er verlangt.  
Die meisten Decepticons teilen gewisse Vorlieben: Soundwaves Musik, alternativ harte, scheppernde Musik von der Erde, zu der man gut Armeen auseinandernehmen kann, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Metallstücke mit einem (für sie) wahrnehmbaren Anteil Destruktium. - keine Ahnung, wie du das als Mensch feststellen willst, ich sag es nur. Und sie lieben Filme und Serien, in denen sich Menschen gegenseitig umbringen. Vermutlich ist es schön für sie anzusehen, dass es nicht nur ihrer Spezies so geht oder vielleicht holen sie sich ein paar Anregungen. Sie hassen Science Fiction. Menschen sind unterentwickelte, fantasielose Geschöpfe und unsere Science Fiction-Werke sind für Cybertronier vollkommen unrealistisch. Stell dir vor, Aliens, die keine Ahnung von Menschen haben, würden einen Film über uns drehen. Das Ergebnis wäre entweder peinlich, verärgernd oder verwirrend, was wir uns höchstens ansehen würden, um uns über die dummen Aliens lustig zu machen. So ungefähr geht es Cybertroniern mit unserer Science Fiction.  
Keine Sorge. Falls diese Hinweise nicht ausreichen, um seinen Spark für dich zu gewinnen, stehen die Chancen gut, dass er dich wenigstens als sein Haustier adoptiert.  
Ich sollte noch erwähnen, dass es eine Art Abkürzung gibt, um eine Partnerschaft mit einem Con einzugehen. Die darin besteht, Megatron davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr ein gutes Team wärt. Ob der Weg für dich einfacher wäre, sei dahingestellt. Auf jeden Fall ist es ohne die Zustimmung des Cons evil, also mach es nicht, das mach nur ich.

### Betteln

Lass es bleiben, das ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche und außerdem nervig. Du appelierst damit an das Gute in seinem Herzen - siehst du das Problem? Frag ihn stattdessen, was er will und kooperiere, wenn er dir ein Angebot macht. Wenn er ernsthaft vorhat, dich zu töten, kann ihn nichts davon abbringen, schon gar nicht dein Gejammer. Du ermunterst ihn eher noch dazu, diesem unerträglichen Lärm ein abruptes Ende zu bereiten.  
Wenn er dir gerade Schmerzen zufügt und du möchtest ihn darum bitten, damit aufzuhören, formuliere es: "Ist das alles, was du drauf hast?"

### Überzeugen

Glaubst du, es gäbe einen magischen Knopf oder einen magischen Satz und ein Con tut, was du willst? Nein, es gibt keine Garantie für einen positiven Ausgang. Jammern bringt nichts, das nervt nur. Drohungen nimmt er von dir nichts ernst. Trag einfach neutral dein Anliegen vor, möglichst mit einer Begründung, die ihm zusagt.


	3. Decepticon - Mensch

### Begrüßen

Der Decepticon begrüßt dich nicht. Er stellt sich nicht vor, sondern erwartet, dass du ihn kennst, immerhin gibt es nicht so viele von ihnen und die meisten haben sich einen Ruf erkämpft. Wenn er dir seinen Namen sagt, ist das ein Tadel dafür, dass du es versäumt hast, dir diese Information selbst anzueignen, vielleicht hast du ihn sogar mit falschem Namen angesprochen. Schäm dich.  
Du brauchst ihm deinen Namen nicht von dir aus zu sagen, der interessiert ihn sowieso nicht. Im Normalfall heißt du einfach "Mensch", oder bei großer Abneigung: "Wurm". Wenn viele Menschen anwesend sind, fühlt er ggf. die Notwendigkeit, mit "Junge" oder "Mädchen" spezifischer zu adressieren. Bei deiner kurzen Lebenserwartung lohnt es sich nicht, sich deinen Namen zu merken. Wenn er sich deinen Namen merkt, dann hat er ein persönliches Interesse an dir und du solltest schleunigst herausfinden, worin es besteht. Beispielsweise hat er sich deinen Namen auf seiner Todesliste notiert oder er spioniert dir nach, um deine Schwachstellen herauszufinden.

### Beleidigungen

Wenn dich ein Decepticon dumm, unterentwickelt oder schwach nennt, ist das keine Beleidigung, sondern aus ihrer Sicht eine Tatsache. Wahrscheinlich kritisiert er gerade deine Arbeit. Da du eine dumme, unterentwickelte und schwache Kreatur bist, hatte er ohnehin keine hohen Erwartungen in dich gesetzt. Irgendwie hast du es trotzdem geschafft, diese niedrigen Erwartungen noch zu unterbieten, Glückwunsch. Gib dir mehr Mühe.

### Morddrohung

"Ich bring dich um!" Kann er auch durch Gesten sagen, z. B. indem er mit voller Wucht neben dir auf den Boden schlägt oder dir vor die Füße schießt - das war absichtlich daneben. Immer mit der Ruhe, wenn er es wollte, würde er dich einfach töten. Du hast ihn wütend gemacht. Entschuldige dich und tue, was er sagt.

### "Niemand tötet dich außer mir."

Die Bedeutung ist kontextabhängig zu interpretieren. Unter vier Optiken: "Ich liebe dich." Wenn man geht: "Pass auf dich auf." Wenn man zusammen irgendwo hingeht: "Ich beschütze dich."  
Er behält sich das alleinige Recht vor, dein Leben zu beenden und ist bereit, um dieses Recht zu kämpfen. Das heißt nicht, dass er es jemals wahrnimmt, höchstens aus Gnade, wenn du ihn darum bittest oder um dich vor irgendwas Schlimmerem zu bewahren. Das ist so ziemlich das Netteste, was ein Decepticon sagen kann und trotzdem bedrohlich dabei klingt.

### "Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?"

Das bedeutet: "Du hast verdammt nochmal recht. Es hat lange gedauert, bis dir das aufgefallen ist."  
Du hast gerade einen Geistesblitz ausgesprochen, an dem du lange gearbeitet hast, aber für eine Maschinenintelligenz war es etwas sehr Offensichtliches. Die Aussage drückt eine Mischung aus Verärgerung aus darüber, es mit einer unterentwickelten Lebensform wie dich zu tun zu haben und gleichzeitig eine positive Überraschung darüber, dass du trotz deiner geringen geistigen Fähigkeiten zu diesem Schluss gekommen bist.

### "Hab dich nicht so."

Oder auch formuliert als: "Stell dich nicht so an." "Reiß dich zusammen."  
Das bedeutet: "Du bist stärker als du denkst. Ich glaube an dich."  
Decepticons sind keine "das wird schon wieder, du schaffst das"-Typen, sondern eher: "reiß dich zusammen und hör auf zu jammern."  
Du erleidest gerade etwas äußerst Unangenehmes, bzw. hast es erlebt, denn ich bezweifle, dass du während des Geschehens in diesem Buch lesen kannst. Vielleicht erteilt er dir gerade eine Lektion, entweder als Bestrafung oder als Test und du hast angefangen, zu jammern. Hast du die Stelle gelesen, wo ich schrieb, dass Jammern als Schwäche gilt? Halt die Klappe und steh es durch. Oder fordere ihn heraus, dir noch mehr zu geben, um dir ein paar Bonus-Respektpunkte zu verdienen.

### "... oder ich lösche deine (gesamte) Spezies aus."

Bedeutet: "Das ist mir (sehr) wichtig."  
Das ist Megatrons Lieblingsfloskel. Ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast, aber du solltest besser gehorchen. Megatron würde es für viel weniger tun, insbesondere seit ich ihn durch mein Verhalten dazu gebracht habe, es ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen.

### "Ich töte dich später."

Bedeutet: "Danke."  
Es gibt mehrere Milliarden Menschen auf der Welt. Du bist unwichtig und austauschbar. Verschont zu werden von einem Decepticon, der dich nicht oder kaum kennt, ist eine große Ehre.

### Schimpfen

Schimpfen ist ein Zeichen von Zuneigung. Wenn ihn deine Fehler wirklich stören würden, würde er dich einfach töten. Mit dem Schimpfen gibt er dir die Chance, dich zu bessern. Erst wenn du einen Fehler begehst und er nicht schimpft, sondern dich ansieht, als würde er gedanklich nach dir zielen, solltest du dir Sorgen machen.


	4. Mensch - Autobot

### Kommunikation mit Autobots

Falls du in die Verlegenheit kommst, mit Autobots zu reden. Wobei du aufpassen solltest, was du sagst, um nicht vor den Decepticons als Verräter dazustehen - am besten vermeide es, mit Autobots zu reden.  
Ansonsten ist das Verständnis mit dieser Fraktion sehr viel einfacher, sodass es keiner ausführlichen Erläuterung bedarf. Autobots sind Menschen wohlgesonnen und bemüht, das Gute in ihren Worten zu sehen, du kannst also relativ frei sprechen, aber halte dich mit Sympathiebekundungen über Decepticons und Negativäußerungen gegenüber Autobots zurück. Auch ihre Freundlichkeit kennt Grenzen.  
Autobots sind sehr empathisch. Falls du ihnen etwas sagst, was sie erzürnt, oder sie eine Bitte ablehnen, dann weine ihnen einfach was vor. Ein trauriges Geschöpf ist für sie unerträglich und sie werden ihr Bestes tun, deinem Anliegen nachzukommen, um diesen bemitleidenswerten Zustand zu beenden. "Es tut mir leid, ich hatte solche Angst, dass mich die Decepticons umbringen" entschuldigt alles, was du getan hast.


End file.
